vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128462-clarification-on-artifact-drops
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- thats unfair, you made me look bad :( also now that you are here and answering stuff, and we saw the first of the "series of interviews" you talked about ¿ we will see more content in the next patch beside whats already been showed? (in terms of content i see alpha sanctum and new arena but not anything more and its kinda eclipsed when you compare it with drop 4 or drop 5) | |} ---- that boss that requires 2 full raids is still a thing? dang, wish one of the guilds would have recorded that. | |} ---- exactly what i was wondering. thanks for the answer :) | |} ---- Yes. | |} ---- dude with one word you gain my loyalty, now we have to wait and see if drop 6 is a worthy sucesor of drop 4 and drop 5 Edited June 25, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- Raids? Will the next raid tier make it into the f2p drop or are we waiting til next year? If next year, worried top tier raiding guilds will quit the game (even though not alot have beat DS) and if new tier of raids coming out every 18 months, how is the longetivity of raiding going to be able to be sustained? Boss in box don't count really, its sort of a snack. What are the future raids and plans? The community speculates on Redmoon Terror, Everpool, Eldan Core(forgot the name), are there any others for future plans? And how will the artifact weapon be handled for future raids? I know a lot of people talk about it, but what are some ideas out there for this? Because I dont see poeple running DS over and over for a weapon that drops in a previous tier raid (even though its supposedly going to be updated per tier of raiding which it better considering the item). | |} ---- 1 - No, it will not. 2 - This iteration between raid tiers has taken much longer than we would prefer. However, we felt that other areas of the game deserved a lot more attention in order to get them up to the standards we would prefer. The plan is that future raid tiers do not have gaps in time between them this long. 3 - Tsk, tsk, now. There are plans and ideas and other things not set in stone that you know I can't talk about until we announce them ;D 4 - Not set in stone yet, but we are aware of the unique situation that artifact weapons can cause. We'll have a more defined answer for this once new tiers begin to appear. | |} ---- ---- dude you are on fire, but not even a single hint, even a conceptual art of the new raid something that let us make theories about it also, in your opinion how much would be a good iteration between raids? Edited June 25, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- I didn't know this, and I think that's a really cool way to do it! This is core to WildStar's philosophy of player better, get better rewards. More of this please! | |} ---- As for #2, I think, while it is small, we have to have a progression path for current DS raiders over the course of the next year, gear-wise. I get that it's a small % of the community that's "farming DS" now that it's 20man but you definitely don't want to lose the top raiders due to burnout. Just something to keep in mind, as I'm sure you already are. Some sort of character progression. Also, please look at making ability/amp points available for, say, 1k glory (or similar). Right now they're the last really "grindy" thing left in the game - even when considering attunement. Not related to this post, but just wanted to make that suggestion! Similar to EG's, currently (which are slightly too high imo - needs to be ~250 instead of 400's). | |} ---- this is a nice overview, now in your opinion, is drop 6 CONTENT wise bigger compared to drop 4 or drop 5? a simple yes or no will be enough so you dont get compromised and i can start or end my hype. plz answer TT or any of the devs, :) | |} ---- ----